As a material, printing, and process technology applied to printing electronics is developed, researches on manufacturing a printed thin-film transistor backplane capable of integrating a transistor element in an array type over an large area on a flexible board is being actively performed, and various applied devices such as a flexible display, an E-paper, an E-skin that is an expandable circuit, a wall-paper, and a flexible pressure sensor are being manufactured by using the backplane as a type of a sample for demonstration.
Also, due to development in technology of Internet of Things and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), demands for sensors used in various fields such as a physical quantity detection sensor measuring an angular speed, an acceleration, and a position and a chemical sensor detecting a surrounding environment are remarkably increasing.
However, most of currently manufactured physical and chemical sensors are manufactured on a silicone wafer surface in a conventional semiconductor manufacturing process such as etching and deposition, which is difficult to be performed with low costs, large areas, and mass production, so that manufacturing costs are difficult to be reduced. Also, since a flexible property is hard to be applied thereto, the currently manufactured physical and chemical sensors are difficult to be applied to wearable and smart packages.